Frost Bite
by AssassinLover
Summary: What happens when a new guardian is brought in and Jack has fallen head over heels for her?


Rosalyn kneeled beside her roses with a smile as the roses were to become a floral arrangement for a new bride to be who wanted all white roses with one red rose in the middle for good luck. Rosalyn smiles and stands up as her chestnut brown hair bounced lightly from the extra root lifter she had put on her hair this morning. Rosalyn was a young eighteen year old who had started helping out at a friends flower shop about two years prior. After working at Dancing Floras flower shop the young woman who had hired her made Rosalyn the general manager of the shop. The manager position brought up knew tasks for the young teen to do from booking arrangements, meeting with brides, helping out the every day customers, working out the schedules for the other works, and ordering in new flowers; however Rosalyn is still not trusted to do payroll and the accounting for the business with good reason so she happily leaves those two jobs to her superior. Once again Easter had rolled around and everyone was getting new colorful wreathes done for their houses. With each new wreathe that came through the door came a whole new challenge for Rosalyn to match the colors with those already on the wreathe to what the customer described to her. Rosalyn looked at the time and grabbed her sketch book taking off her apron and getting ready to go meet a new bride who wanted all kinds of flowers at her wedding; so the bride wanted to meet Rosalyn at the wedding venue to discus where the flowers would go.

"I am heading out Michelle keep everything running smooth while I am out," Rosalyn said to the young plucky kinda awkward looking girl behind the counter. Rosalyn smiled at the young dirty blonde girl who couldn't keep her glasses up no matter how much she tried the poor thing.

"Remember no mumbling when the customer is talking to you," Rosalyn said knowing the young girl was extremely nervous when talking to people and had a very bad habit of mumbling.

"Okay have a safe trip," Michelle said looking at Rosalyn as the older of the two walked out the door and to the company car to go meet the new bride who turned out to be very picky.

Rosalyn whistled as she walked with a smile. She closed her eyes as a strong north wind blew in to keep her eyes from watering and looking like she is crying, "Jack welcome back." She said quietly and kept walking to the venue for the wedding.

"See she does know me bunny," Jack said with a smirk looking at Bunny as he glared at Jack.

"She is human you are a guardian! There are rules Jack," Bunnymund said looking at the young frost spirit with a glare.

"What rule is there to say that we cant be together?" Jack asked with a glare back at Bunnymund.

"Come on we will take it up with North and the Man in The Moon," Bunnymund said with a glare to the frost spirit before hoping off the roof.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny and used the wind to travel to North's workshop where the others were gathering. He walked in with Bunny still mad at how he had talked to him about Rosalyn.

"WELCOME!" North shouted seeing the other two guardians.

"Yeah," Bunnymund and Jack said in a low grumble.

"Guys! A new guardian is about to be chosen again!" Tooth said with a smile giggly before telling her small fairies what teeth needed to be picked up.

"Another new guardian?!" Bunny said wondering what was going on with the man in the moon.

"YES!" North said as excited about the new guardian as Tooth is.

All of the guardians watched with mixed emotions as the man in the moon shone moonlight on to the floor as a pedastle slowly came up and showed the outline of a beautiful young girl who has flowers all in her hair. Jack stared at the picture as something inside of him told him exactly who it was, before anyone noticed Jack flew off to find Rosalyn to find she was passed out in the park. He landed beside her as something seemed different; she had all kinds of flowers in her hair and her clothes had changed.


End file.
